


Cuddle Me Up

by hanttokki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, IMSORRY, M/M, Showki, idk what else to tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanttokki/pseuds/hanttokki
Summary: Kihyun finds Hyunwoo admiring; Hyunwoo finds Kihyun cute.It all started with a text message.





	1. Honey's Looking For You

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't have that much of a heavy plot. It's a light story- a supplement to our dry showki heart. Do enjoy!

A sudden rattling shook the wooden table that’s sitting beside Hyunwoo’s shared double deck bed. It’s his phone that’s vibrating. A hand, fingers messy with cheese powder, stretched out from the first floor of the shared bed and tilted the now brightly lit phone. A new message just buzzed.

_It’s Kihyun._

Hyunwoo hurriedly brushed his chip-dusted hands against the side of his shorts as he scooted over to the edge of his bed. He quickly picked the phone up, not minding the small pecks of cheese powder that’s now greasing the back of his phone.

                _Hyung_

A smile crawled up from his lips, tightly lifting up to his cheeks.

 _Hello, Kihyun! What’s up?_ He typed but pressed the backspace as soon as the last character was put in. Hyunwoo went through a loop of trial and error, trying to find the right response he should be sending. _Hey, what’s going on? You need me on something?_ He reread to himself over his head, spotting for possible typos and incorrect grammar that his panicking brain might have randomly put in. “Nope, too hyper.” He countered himself, not wanting to come off too strong to the guy on the other side of their message conversation.

_Yes?_

Great, Hyunwoo. Great.

                _Hi_

Kihyun’s reply popped quicker than Hyunwoo expected and it made him a twitching mess on his old squeaky bed. Completely switching from the almost emptied bag of chips to his phone, Hyunwoo comfortably laid back on his bed. He tossed and turned a few bit more until he found the perfect spot, enjoying the coziness of the wall and a pillow flat on his back.

Hyunwoo dusted off his now semi-clean hands on his shirt, yet again, and started typing down his screen. His eyes were glued down, head panicking on what to reply. Kihyun’s a room away and messaging is kind of odd when he can just knock and come to see the older face to face. He suddenly remembered Jooheon. Jooheon is clingy. He’d call him even when he’s in the bathroom.

Why was he panicking over Kihyun again? Hyunwoo could not really point out. He shrugged the question off and darted his eyes on the screen of his phone, chewing the crunchy chips he has been eating for three consecutive days already.

                _What?_

Hyunwoo’s eyes comically widened, he did not mean to send that message already. He hasn’t even thought it through. _What?_ That’s the dullest thing he has ever seen next to  Hyunwon’s hair!

He sent another message, panicking a whole lot more, as if watering the dry text he has first sent.

                _What’s up?_

The brunette-headed man mentally noted to focus of texting, not on chewing the next time Kihyun replied back. If he will.

With all the luck he has, Kihyun isn’t mad but instead played along.

                _Ceiling_

Dry. But at least not mad.

Hyunwoo tilted his head up and saw the wooden frame of the double deck bed as if checking if Kihyun’s reply is true. _Nope, not the ceiling_. He smiled at his own could-have-been reply but he’s scared that telling that to the other guy will be the birth of another bicker. Bickering with Kihyun starts small but every line you spit addressed to him digs you a hole. A hole where Kihyun starts picking fights with you, nags at you, tells you to do this, go there—it’s basically a place you wouldn’t want to be in.

Just look at Hyunwon getting all the special mentions from Kihyun in almost every TV shows Monsta X guests in. _He doesn’t listen to me! He sleeps all day! He doesn’t wash up!_ Kihyun’s tiny voice rang in Hyunwoo’s head.

Hyunwoo’s smiled at his little flashback and a little evaluation he made whether to argue with the smaller man or not. He then sent his reply: _You’re right._

Soon after, his phone buzzed.

_Honey’s looking for you, he can’t sleep_

Hyunwoo smiled at the thought. Jooheon hasn’t sent him messages today, though. Maybe his schedule’s hectic.

                _Where is he?_

                _That human koala is asking for a hug_

Hyunwoo replied, eyes wandering on the side table and hoping to find any more snacks to munch on. Kihyun replied instantly.

                _In his room_

_He likes you so much, doesn’t he?_

Yes, Kihyun’s right. Jooheon likes Hyunwoo a lot. Like _a lot_. Jooheon always calls the members everyday just to check on them. Everyone agreed that it’s cute, especially Minhyuk. Failing to answer Jooheon’s phone call is a fun part. He gets sulky and everyone likes sulking Jooheon, especially Minhyuk, again. But in Hyunwoo’s case, failing to pick up Jooheon’s call is fine. Jooheon’s sulky, yes, but a meal always does the trick. Hyunwoo thinks he’s cute.

By ‘he’, Hyunwoo meant himself. Hyunwoo thinks he’s cute enough to be irresistible. He tapped the new message, giggling.

_Who doesn’t :)_

The tall man guffawed, having the mental image of Kihyun’s disgusted look while reading his reply.

After sending a narcissistic message, Hyunwoo didn’t expect to receive another reply but Kihyun did sent one. Hyunwoo smiled, feeling the high to tease the younger about his good looks and tall height.

                _Wow_

Nope, Kihyun’s not amused. Hyunwoo didn’t know how to reply safely and get away with whatever he said not a minute ago and thankfully, Kihyun beeped another message.

_I have to sleep now. My individual sched’s gonna kill me tomorrow. Goodnight hyung!_

Hyunwoo remembered he, too, has schedules to do tomorrow. Waking up early is not hard for him but the bed’s magnet is sure one issue to deal with every beautiful sunrise. Kihyun would pull the taller’s blanket down and yell at him in some selected mornings. _Hyung, go take a bath first! Hyung, Hyunwon up here won’t even move an eye ball, get up and help me! You’re so dead if Hongshik hyung catches you going back to sleep! Get up!_

Hyunwoo better sleep now too but no matter how hard he tries not to, the urge to pester Kihyun is even bigger than his desire to wake up early, and so he sent another message.

_Sleep early so you can cook early_

God, Kihyun’s cooking is nice! He’d rank it second next to his own mother!  At times, remembering how his mom’s cooking is hard since he rarely visits his home and in such moments, Kihyun ranks the first.

                _Just order from a restaurant…._

A tired Kihyun replied but the hungry Hyunwoo is willing to pursue his dreams: to wake up to a nice meal that the dorm’s head chef has prepared.

                _But your dishes are nice_

Kihyun likes compliments. He likes them a lot and Hyunwoo thinks Kihyun will cook for him tomorrow. Another smile fitted his cheeks as he pulled the blanket up to his stomach. Kihyun’s dishes are nice, really, there’s no joke with that. Hyunwoo would kill for a meal. A beef, probably; he wants bulgogi.

                _I’ll cook for you soon but not tomorrow, yeah?_

Hyunwoo left it at that with a satisfied grin and started preparing to hit the bed.


	2. I've Dreamt of a Ghost

Hyunwoo woke up the next day to see not a single meal on the table, neither in the fridge nor in the oven. His lips fell into a comical frown as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Kihyun has him left another message earlier this morning.

_I’m already awake, hyung :)_

It was a notice that he sees as a mock. An I-woke-up-early-but-didn’t-made-you-breakfast mock and Hyunwoo sent him a notice too.

                _You didn’t reallt left a single rice_

_*really_

_:(_

He placed his phone on the kitchen counter and started bringing out ingredients he could randomly put in the bowl to produce something edible. Another message instantly beeped and Hyunwoo titled his head to peek at his phone

                _Learn how to cook for yourself too :(_

Hyunwoo smiled and wiped his hands on his shorts. He has to take a bath and change clothes. His shorts have tasted the potato chips last night and a canned meat he picked out for breakfast; it’s starting to feel gross. He picked up his phone and started typing another reply.

                _I do_

_I can cook instant ramen_

He leaned his lower back on the kitchen counter and tilted his head to look at the very unhealthy instant noodle that’s about to be cooked in a few minutes. He can cook, Hyunwoo knows the basic. He has thought of it before: why would he rather pick Kihyun’s dishes than cooking for himself? Either he loves how Kihyun’s meal tastes or he’s too lazy to move in the kitchen.

Another message chimed in.

                _I mean real food!_

_Not ramen or any instant food_

Hyunwoo smiled devilishly and continued cooking his instant ramen that Kihyun told him to stop eating.

___

 

“Do you want me to cook for you?” Kihyun asked while resting his feet on the other side of their L shaped couch.

“Just what I’ve been asking for.” Hyunwoo said, taking the other side of the said couch, dipping himself next to the younger.

They have finished their schedules from the top of the morning til night and it was a busy day. It’s November, the Dramarama promotions’ getting as crazy as their schedules, individual or not.

The two stopped by the couch to rest and talk for a while. Kihyun have spotted Hyunwoo and asked him an offer. But Kihyun doesn’t give freebies.

“Aegyo first.” Kihyun’s lips curved into a mischievous grin.

Hyunwoo can’t do aegyo, let’s admit it—at least not on purpose.

“As if you can even do one? That’s hard!” The taller exclaimed, finding the deal very biased and not practical. He wouldn’t sell his image for a meal… or would he? Hyunwoo pulled the pillow that he’s sitting on and lightly threw it on the younger “I can!” said Kihyun, followed by a cheer “Aegyo! Aegyo! Aegyo!”

Hyunwoo straightened his back, combed his hair down to his forehead with his fingers, making it look like Kihyun’s hair back in No Mercy. With his fat lips stupidly pouted, Hyunwoo threw random kisses into the air. “Chu~ Chu~” He tried imitating Kihyun’s cringy Morning Call aegyo but ended up laughing, eyes crinkling up from the hilarious image of Kihyun doing his little cute act.  “I will never forget that aegyo you once did! But I wish I could!” He said, doing his best to speak out every word clearly while laughing.

“STOP!” kihyun yelled, hands searching for a pillow to cover his face with.

Kihyun thinks he’s handsome most of the time. His confidence always overflows but remembering the day he did that "aegyo" for the fans never failed to deflate his solid stance. It’s worth all the toe curls!

Hyunwoo collected himself and piped up to trigger Kihyun’s competitive mind-set. “I’d do aegyo if you do one first. Forget about the food.”  He said, thinking of the benefit of seeing his bandmate be all cringe-worthy for the second time around. If Kihyun agrees, he’s definitely gonna film it!

“Hyung” Kihyun lowly piped, head hung a little low than usual.

“What?” the taller then asked, suddenly worried as to why the younger changed his mood.

Kihyun took a deep breath, pouted his lips, and started yelling with a voice as sweet as of a five year old kid. “I dreamt! I dreamt of ghosts!” He called out cutely, lisp very prominent, making it seem as if he said _ghothtth_. The younger finished his small act coolly with a single “Done.”

Hyunwoo’s squinty eyes went wide. He was rather shocked than amazed. “Brave soul.” He said.

He did not expect Kihyun to bite the bait too quickly. Not only was it too sudden but it was also  _cute_. Hyunwoo’s head kept on replaying the tiny aegyo the smaller man before him did. He stared at the younger with the ends of his lips into a small curl.

 _I should’ve filmed that._ Hyunwoo thought to himself, a little dismayed that he cannot make Kihyun do the same act again.

Hyunwoo was shook with tiny hands, taking him away from his daydream. “C’mon do aegyo too!”

If Hyunwoo tried aegyo, will he earn himself good food? It’s worth the try.

Kihyun were all smiles, eyes attentive on his hyung that’s internalizing, probably summoning his inner cuteness.

“You know I like you~ you know I love you~” He sang, shoulders weirdly popping up and down while his body sway from side to side. “This much! This much! This much! This much!” He wailed, making various hearts with his fingers and winking oddly at the weirded man beside him. “I love you!” Hyunwoo cried, finishing it off with another strange wink with his mouth wide open.

Just like Hyunwoo, Kihyun was shocked and amazed at the sudden aegyo too. He’d pay to see it again! The younger flipped his way to face the other side of the couch and started laughing his ass off.

 _He bought it_. Hyunwoo thought.

___

 

Hyunwoo landed his feet on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. That morning, he had a nice plate of hot chicken waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a present to my co-showki stan! Hello to you there!


End file.
